


LOP饲养日记

by nlmm



Category: LOP饲养日记
Genre: M/M, yugbam - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlmm/pseuds/nlmm
Summary: 兔子梗嘛，大家一起吸溜





	LOP饲养日记

Lop饲养日记

小 tip  
兔子最晚六个月成年，成年即开始发情。

金有谦五月的时候终于在ddl之前把设计交了出去，整个人闲适又放松，想了想去宠物店买了一只英国迷你垂耳兔，小鹿一般的毛发浓密又厚实，摸上去手感虽说不上细腻但是却独到的舒服，回家的路上金有谦顺手买了一本日记，权当假期之余的又一项纪念活动。

六月十四日  
从宠物店带回来了一只小兔子，头圆圆的像个球，很可爱。  
六月二十日  
今天发现了bambam（哦兔子的名字）的头是包子型的，眼间距占了头的一半，他的眼睛怎么这么大…  
不过还是很可爱  
六月二十五日  
今天试图在视觉上找到bambam的脖子，失败。  
他怎么这么可爱  
七月一日  
bambam胆子好小，老是被我吓一跳，下次注意。  
七月三日  
他怎么老在睡…但是侧着睡觉也好可爱  
……

bambam来金有谦家满打满算两个月了，一次变身都没有，这个主人可以算是个十佳好饲主了，最大程度上满足了一只兔子，不兔子精需要的生长环境，不需要bambam在饲主离开家以后自力更生，每次看着自家饲主拿着自己的笼子洗洗涮涮，bambam就不由得想起之前宠物店里共患难的兄弟们说的话  
“他们说如果碰到了个好人家会非常幸福的！”  
虽然bambam不知道他们是谁，但是这句话诚不欺兔！

时间慢慢的挪到了八月，金有谦基本把bambam的生活习性摸了个一清二楚，高兴的时候喜欢跳跃，侧睡是因为觉得安全，在给他喂食以后会舔他的手，偶尔会轻轻的咬他。  
八月五日  
今天在bambam吃完饭以后摸了摸他的下巴，我真该用相机记录下来，他的眼睛半睁半闭还会有轻轻的磨牙声！我的心可能已经化成水了吧。  
八月十一日  
今天突然发现bambam会边跳跃边摆头，就像在跳舞一样，我的bambam真的天下第一棒！但是我想鼓励他多做两个的时候他又趴着不动了，我是不是该随身带着录像机…  
八月十五日  
天啊今天！我摸他的时候他反身了！他！反！身！了！真恨不得把他捧在手里亲啊亲啊亲啊亲！  
八月二十日  
给bambam买了根丝绒带的绳子，本来想买铃铛的，又怕他害怕就算了，系在他短短的脖子上真的！超级！可爱！  
我觉得他可能挺烦我老是用长枪短炮对着他，但是谁让他那么可爱。  
八月二十三日  
最近又接了一个设计，出门洽谈的时间变多了，陪bambam的时间都没多少，希望他自己在家也好好的，买了家用摄像机，希望可以拍到bambam一点可爱的画面  
……

 

bambam对于“家”旁边突然多出的机器表示不解，实话说这个东西挺占位置的，放在角落以后bambam就不能在偶尔想动一动的时候完全横跨阳台了，那一堆的数据线在他眼里也是无时无刻的诱惑，饲主对他那么好，把数据线咬坏了多不懂事。  
时间在两人之间静静流逝，转眼到了八月末，金有谦随着工作量的增加出门越来越频繁，有时候加班加点到只能回来给bambam换水添完兔粮就又要出门，终于有一天，还算和谐的生活循环被打破。  
金有谦赶完了设计并且在当晚喝大，没来得及回家给bambam加夜粮。

bambam其实一开始没意识到金有谦没回来这点对他的影响有多大，他平时吃的不多，金有谦给他添的兔粮总是多多有余的，晚上不加那顿夜粮bambam白天里压着点吃晚上也充分够，况且他还能忍，忍不住了还能自己动手，只是挂在客厅的钟已经提醒还清醒着的人现在已经凌晨了，bambam有些忍不住的开始担心。  
饲主怎么还没回来…  
bambam趴在地上，天气不说炎热但也说不上凉爽，他怕热的紧，只能通过地面传导散热，这块不凉了再往旁边挪一挪捂下一块  
眼看着时针就要转到1，24小时全年工作无休的摄像机记录下了超脱科学常规的画面，垂耳兔经历了时间的流逝慢慢的挪到了被沙发遮挡住的死角，画面的左下角的指数精确记录了10秒以后从死角重新出现在客厅当中的事物。

一个看上去十六七岁的孩子，浑身赤裸的从沙发后起身。

bambam此时有些庆幸金有谦除了对他的窝比较上心以外其他方面还是和大部分单身独居男子的作息习惯差不了多少，沙发上零散的丢着几件穿了或没穿换下来的随手一扔的T恤，bambam伸手抓了一件来胡乱的套在身上，顺势盘腿坐在了地上，看着门口出神。  
时针慢慢的指向2，分针落到12时那略微响的咔嗒声似乎惊吓到了他，bambam从漫长的愣怔中回过神来，又坐了一会，金有谦还是没回来。  
bambam叹了口气，尽管他也不知道自己在可惜什么，他重新站起来向沙发后走去，摄像机忠实的记录了他将T恤脱去重新扔回原来的位置然后蹲下，10秒之后，从沙发后跳出一个由于背光所以只能看得清轮廓的毛茸茸的影子，影子向笼子跳去，整个客厅像什么也没发生过一般，只有摄像机的红点彰显着它还在不眠不休工作的事实，至于落在墙角被撕裂的丝绒绳子，好像也没人想的起来了。

金有谦第二天抱着宿醉后疼痛的脑袋在工作室的沙发上迷迷糊糊的醒来，后知后觉的想起自己忘了家里的小祖宗，火急火燎的赶回了家，果不其然看到了空空如也的兔粮碗，bambam不会说话，如果可以的话他现在应该很委屈吧，金有谦一边抱歉的想一边把碗里的兔粮添上，看着bambam吃完  
“哦bambam”，金有谦把bambam拢在手里抚摸，“我不是故意的，我保证没有下次”。金有谦眼尖的发现bambam脖子上的丝绒绳不见了，找了一圈在沙发后角落里发现了那根断裂的绳子，心里还十分狗腿的想这是因为我不在家生气了所以把我送的小礼物咬断了吗，“以后不会了哦，别再咬我送给你的礼物“，说完在起身时顺手捋了捋bambam长长的耳朵  
这个动作在之前金有谦对bambam做过很多次，对他来说是舒服的，可是今天在舒服的同时，还多了些细微的麻痒，让bambam想要躲又想要金有谦接着抚摸  
如果是人形的bambam他现在应该已经摸着自己羞红的脸暗自苦恼了，但是兔子形态的bambam依然不声不响的乖乖趴着。

之后bambam也没再变形了，一来是金有谦现阶段的工作结束了，有大把的时间在家和bambam待在一起，二来时间进入九月，秋老虎来势汹汹，bambam总觉得身体越发燥热，提不起劲，宁愿整天整天的趴着睡。幸好金有谦开了空调，bambam基本把自己挪到了客厅吃喝睡，就为了多享受一会凉气，可能是气温越来越高了吧，bambam非但没觉得舒服些，反而随着时间的推移越来越难受了，感觉全身都在冒着热气像是要融化了一样  
而金有谦，也终于在九月的一天想起了自己放在客厅的摄像机该清下内存了，金有谦给自己泡了杯咖啡，给摄像机播放的内容调成了2.0，他做设计的最不缺的就是耐心，但是自家的宝贝宠物还是了解的，兔子白天除了进食基本没什么大活动，到了夜间才会活跃，金有谦很快的就把白天的部分给看完了，在持续感叹天啊他好可爱，吐槽自己出现在画面里的时候自己看着自己感觉好失真，截了不知道多少张图，做了多少自家兔子的表情包之后，金有谦的鼠标停在了他醉酒的那天晚上接近凌晨1点的画面上  
金有谦有一瞬间不相信自己的眼睛，他以为家庭摄像机拍摄到灵异景象十个有十一个都引人注意的噱头，没想到等自己真的经历这个事情的时候满脑子都循环播放着“卧槽”这种弹幕，金有谦看了看放在手边的杯子，在怀疑自己喝的不是咖啡而是致幻剂的下一秒又被自己被害妄想的想象冷的翻了个白眼。他是个做设计的，自认为是个唯物主义者，但是诚然但凡与艺术沾了点边的从业者都不可能完全的唯物，艺术本身就是感性多过理性的存在，金有谦来来回回循环播放那段从沙发的死角后起身的少年的片段，想从中找出些类似摄像机bug的端倪，屡试屡败后他决定先将这段称的上史上最祥和灵异视频看完再慢慢抽丝剥茧，他将视频播放倍速调成0.5，决定不放过任何细节的慢慢观察

只见从沙发后起身的男孩子浑身赤裸，看上去也就是个少年光景，但丝毫不见慌乱，好像这个地方对他来说已经足够熟悉，他随手从沙发上抓起一件T恤套在身上，放慢的镜头里可以看到衣服的下摆堪堪遮住腿根，长而直的双腿就这样暴露无遗，曲线优美流畅，由于背对着镜头金有谦无法看清他的脸，但是从事设计的他一眼就能看出这个少年有着极好的身材比例，少年席地而坐，背对着镜头不知道在干什么，他不动，屏幕前的金有谦也好像失去了行动力，就这么一直坐着，直到视频中的时间到了两点整的时候，少年像是突然被什么东西吓到一般瑟缩了一下，才开始有接下来的动作  
看着少年的瑟缩金有谦皱起了眉头，他无意识间已经开始担忧是什么让眼前的少年突然被吓到，而且吓到后的表现像极了bambam  
bambam！  
金有谦灵光一闪，那个少年突然出现在自家沙发后面，那那个时候bambam在哪里在干什么？金有谦将视频拖回事情最开始发生的地方，bambam慢慢的挪动看上去像是在散热，在挪进沙发后的死角以后就看不到了  
金有谦觉得万分可惜，如果bambam能说话就好了，那他一定会在金有谦第二天回来就兴奋的告诉他昨晚有个男孩子突然凭空出现，但现在这些都无济于事，金有谦耐着性子，重新将视频调到2点的画面，男孩被惊吓到以后挪了挪身体，整个人被与身形不符的宽大T恤罩住，又过了一会，少年似乎放弃了，站起来向沙发后走去，一边走一边将穿过的T恤重新扔会沙发上，摄像机忠实的将画面还原，金有谦也看到了少年呈现出来的青涩之美，视觉上还未完全长开的身体像树苗一样挺直，从内到外都散发着生机，只是随意的动作都莫名带着些纯情与诱惑掺杂在一起，叫人想要试探着接近，少年蹲下，消失在摄像机的视野中，由于背光金有谦始终没看清少年的脸，金有谦心中觉得可惜，10秒后，bambam重新出现在镜头中

bambam在客厅努力的给自己降温，他越来越觉得热了，好像自己全身的血液都开始沸腾，骨头都快被烧化了，金有谦看视频的时候本想带着bambam一起，后来又觉得自己窥探他的生活就算了还当着他的面还是算了吧，就把bambam留在了客厅任他趴着，所以bambam刚抬头就看见金有谦火急火燎的走到沙发后，蹲下又站起，重复又重复  
他在干嘛…  
好热…  
金有谦就差没给沙发掀开看看人是不是藏沙发底下了，好好的人说没就没了，难道自己沙发底下和异次元有链接的虫洞？  
“bambam啊…”  
金有谦找了半天少年无果，转了个方向面向bambam对着他念念叨叨  
“你说到底是怎么…诶你干嘛？”  
金有谦话正说着呢，bambam突然开始绕圈转，还发出隐隐约约的呼噜声，金有谦觉得可爱极了，转头回房间拿相机想好好记录下这种在他看来可爱到不行的时刻  
bambam自己也觉得奇怪啊，这么热的天金有谦离他近了他都觉得热，烦躁的只想离他远点，可今天是怎么了，金有谦对着他说话他只想离金有谦近一点再近一点，迷迷糊糊的身体也不受控制，已经开始对着金有谦转圈了，bambam直觉对兔子来说来说转圈不是什么好现象，但是他实在是烧的混沌，意识都逐渐模糊了  
真的好热…  
金有谦回房后客厅只有bambam，和辛勤工作的摄影机，镜头正对着趴在客厅中央的小兔子，一个晃神的功夫，小兔子就不再是小兔子了

“诶bambam！”金有谦一边调整着相机一边从房间里走出来，“今天我们试一下这个…”  
“打…光…”  
金有谦愣在当场  
我的兔子呢？！  
客厅里看不见自家兔子的身影，刚才bambam趴着的地方此时此刻正是刚才金有谦在录像里看到的灵异少年，少年的姿势也略微有些奇怪，整个人趴在地上，下巴却是轻轻磕在地上的  
医生我好像误食了致幻剂出现幻觉了！  
金有谦没像电视剧里十分具有艺术表现手法的给自己一巴掌，他就掐了自己一下，闲劲不够大又下狠手掐了一下  
“嘶…”  
金有谦真的在心里自问自答了一遍我是谁我在哪我在干什么，条件允许的话他可能会把银行卡密码和门锁密码核对一遍证明自己是清醒的  
眨了眨眼少年依然趴在客厅中间，金有谦认命这种超自然现象发生在自己身上了，他悄悄的走过去，少年的肤色偏深，相比在摄像机里呈现的，肉眼下的少年多了一些野性，虽然是趴着的姿势说不上多好看，更何况要常人来做的话这个姿势八成变扭的慌，但换在少年身上却惊人的和谐，他眼睛微阖，鼻梁高挺鼻尖圆润，嘴唇稍厚，此时微微张开向外吐气  
他像一幅画…  
金有谦鬼使神差的，用相机拍下了这一幕，全身赤裸按理说应该是带着欲望的，可对象换成睡着少年却又意外的纯情，仿佛这就是一个雨水丰沛的森林草地而他是秘境里不谙世事的精灵，看了看相机的成像他又换了角度拍了不少照片，一时间客厅中只有按下快门的咔嚓声和小心移动时窸窸窣窣的声音  
离得近了金有谦才后知后觉少年的赤裸着的皮肤在冷空气大力的吹拂下起了细细密密的鸡皮，才赶紧找了个空调毯给他盖上，两个人之间的距离拉近金有谦开始仔细的观察眼前精致的少年。  
金有谦找不出什么形容词描述映在眼底少年的样子，只觉得好看，愣愣的看了许久，金有谦才站起来揉揉酸痛的关节，想着把人一直放在地上也不好，少年也没有醒的迹象，金有谦还是决定把少年抱到沙发上等他醒来，动作间本来披在少年肩头的薄毯滑落，露出了精致的锁骨，视线往下还能看到胸前的两点，金有谦按捺住继续向下看的心思，心里默念非礼勿视非礼勿视的向沙发移动  
像是感受到金有谦的气息一般，bambam蜷缩着往金有谦怀里靠了靠，和皮毛相同颜色的头发在金有谦的手臂上微微的挪动带给金有谦痒意，金有谦莫名的就确定少年觉得在他怀里是舒适的。  
把人放在沙发上，掖好毯子让它别再轻易滑落扰乱心神，再三确定少年不会因为翻身就整个人摔到地上后，金有谦把手放到了少年因为躺着挤到一起的头发上，指尖传来的触感比平时捧在手心里摸的感觉更硬一些，少年睡得踏实，全然不顾沙发前的男人已经一脸愁苦  
“bambam…”  
金有谦手里还捏着少年的发丝，不知道该怎么办才好。

九月三日  
今天给bambam拍了好多照片，他老甩头，真可爱。  
九月五日  
做了新的表情包！有个词叫世最可（是这么说吗…），我觉得很适合bambam。  
九月七日  
不信志怪的…但是…很迷茫  
……

bambam这一睡就睡了一天多，几次金有谦都把手伸到bambam人中探他的呼吸，愁的整张脸都皱在一起，所以bambam晚上迷迷糊糊的睁开眼时就被一张放大了的丑脸吓了一跳  
“你醒啦？！”  
bambam还没意识到自己已经换了形态，记忆只停留在自己实在是太热然后睡着了，只觉得饲主今天怎么这么咋呼，忍不住翻了个白眼嘴上就开始吐槽  
“醒就醒了呗大惊小…！！！！！”  
他说话了！bambam后悔的眼前一黑，恨不得让金有谦就这么昏死过去第二天早上自己醒过来以为是做梦或者从天而降一个魔法师给他一个一忘皆空。  
我为什么化形了我现在后悔还来得及吗  
bambam在这里犹自后悔的时候金有谦的视角却是这样的  
少年毛茸茸的头甩了甩，眉尾上挑眼皮一翻，一副不太想搭理自己的样子，话语脱口而出以后愣了一瞬突然被自己吓到凝住  
虽然这么说有些不合时宜但是，他，真的，好可爱，被吓到的样子和兔子时的他一模一样天啊…  
两个人各怀心思但都没有动作，气氛莫名的安静。  
过了一会金有谦才悠悠出声，“原来我每次拍你的时候你晃头实际上都是在骂我吗？”  
求生欲让bambam迅速否认“没有”，看对方好像不信又坚定重复了一遍以表决心，“绝对没有”  
金有谦转头去接了两杯水，刚要放在bambam面前又突然收了回去“你能喝吗？”，bambam一边伸手把杯子接回来一边回答可以，等金有谦重新坐回沙发后两人又沉默了，bambam揪着毯子的手随着时间的流逝越来越紧，他想开口求情又怕多说多错，现在的饲主对他那么好他不想走，但是谁能忍受自己家里有个怪物呢，越想越难过，bambam有些想哭了。  
果然成年都是带着些伤痛的啊…这个是叫生长痛吗…bambam决定把这种情绪好好体会一下如果明天被赶出家门就回宠物店找兄弟们好好说道，还没等体会的更深刻饲主又发话了。  
金有谦自觉说出这种话很不唯物，但是小命要紧还是先确认下来的保险，“你会吃人吗？”，说完以后觉得丢脸还摸了摸鼻子  
“啊？？”，bambam一脸莫名，我会吃人吗？我不是吃素的吗？我兄弟们不都吃素的吗？但是如果有人给我吃的话我会吃吗？我吃了人我还能吃素吗？…思维越来越发散眼看着就快要成薛定谔的吃肉了，bambam的神色越来越困惑金有谦强忍的扭曲越来越扭曲  
“不吃吧…我想应该是不吃的…”  
bambam一句话从无数假设中超脱，金有谦也松了口气  
“那就这样吧”金有谦说完便站起来，“你…你回笼睡还是…？”金有谦的问题好像石沉大海一般没有应答，只能又重新坐下带着探究的等着bambam。  
这时金有谦才发现bambam的手抓在毯子里已经快绞成一团了，“你怕我啊？”，也不是没有这种可能，自己对于这种违背常理的事情似乎是接受的太快了，金有谦自己也觉得不可思议，经历了一开始的无措以后bambam的昏睡正好给了他一点思考的时间，知道bambam不会那样以后下意识的放松下来，关于bambam睡觉的问题也只是出于关心，没想到反而起了反作用。  
只见视线聚焦的手指又紧了紧，金有谦估计待会手放开以后那片布就皱的不能看了，他在心里叹了口气，构思下一句要怎么说对方才会回答，没等想bambam就开口了，声带因为长时间的沉默有些闭塞显得声音有些低哑，听上去略微有些可怜，“你不会把我丢出去吗？”  
金有谦视线顺着那双手往上移，少年蜷缩在沙发上，胸口以下的部分被毯子盖住，面上带着些紧张又有些欲语还休的委屈，眼睛大而明亮，现在稍微带着点水光显得更加夺人心魄，一瞬间金有谦喉头紧了紧，金有谦一边唾弃自己想法罪恶一边暗暗清了清嗓，“当然不”，金有谦说着，试探着伸手将bambam揪着毯子的手握住，细微的安抚让那紧握的手放松了些，最终松开被金有谦握在手心  
“我不会丢下你的，bambam”

或许是宠物对于主人天性上的依赖，金有谦做出承诺后bambam本能的想往他怀里钻，手被握住揪住其他的转移注意力，bambam忍了又忍，还是往前挪了挪，离金有谦近一些，结果这一动，刚才因为太过紧张无暇顾及的热意又从身体内部传出来，热度侵袭的太快bambam甚至来不及作出压制的反应，整个人就已经熏的迷迷糊糊了，恍然间两人拉近的距离让金有谦身上的味道隐隐约约的被bambam接收，本来平淡无奇的沐浴液香味好像有了实感，牵引着bambam越发贴近  
“唔…”  
bambam觉得热，热的骨头都快被融化了，整个人虚软下来，没撑多久就失了力气靠在金有谦怀里，只隔着一层薄薄的衣物金有谦身上的味道传递的更加清晰，潮热开始汹涌往会阴处奔去，bambam既难受又无措，头抵在金有谦肩上呜咽出声。  
金有谦本来觉得bambam能主动往他这边靠一靠挺好的，bambam能主动拉近他们的距离好歹说明以后的相处不会只是金有谦一个人的独角戏，可后来整个人失力靠在他身上，从肩颈处突然传来的诡异的热量让他有些慌神，更要命的是bambam毛茸茸的头蹭着他的脖子，相比一部分兔毛来说略微硬一点的头发随着他的直接在金有谦敏感的耳后摩擦，金有谦觉得自己身体都僵硬了，急忙扶住bambam想要观察他的情况顺便拉开两个人的距离  
“突然怎么了？”热意汹涌而至的时候bambam突然被金有谦从相对舒适的怀里拉开，他难受的快要哭出来，忍耐不住微微张开的口中发出的吸气声都带了些许的哭腔，眼尾都带上了些许尽力忍耐的绯红，眼中水光粼粼，露出毯子的上半身都有些微微的颤抖，明明看上去已经这样可怜，但是却让人想要再欺负的狠一点，看他崩溃的哭出来更是再好不过。  
金有谦动作顿了顿，看着bambam通红的脸，用手摸上他的额头，“感觉有些烫啊…”，两个人的手贴在一起太久温度相对来说有些高，本来想和bambam保持距离的想法最终还是被打破，金有谦探过头去，两人额头相抵，金有谦也算是体会到了此时bambam身上出乎寻常的热度，正又惊又急想要行动时，被bambam的举动吓的愣在了原地。  
因为刚才金有谦突然间的肌肤相亲，bambam像是突然被电了一般迅速的抽搐了一下，完全没有准备的射精让他惊呼出声，下腹凉凉的触感和已经黏上皮肤的毯子都在彰显着他还没有被碰到性器，只是一个简单的碰头，他就轻而易举的达到了高潮的事实，而仅仅一次射精并不能抵消掉从身体里迸发出的汹涌情潮，射精后微微张开的马眼好像在身体上破开了一个出口，欲望争先恐后的叫嚣想要从这个口中喷发，而bambam也意识到了从两天前他无意识的原地转圈是为了什么。  
他发情了。

看着bambam像触电一样抽搐过后体热的症状并没有缓解反而像是烧红了一样更加严重，蜜色的身体染上红晕显得美味可口，后颈积聚的汗珠顺着身体曲线滑落，整个场景令人血脉喷张，而自鬓角滑下的汗珠已经沿着脸颊流到了下巴，金有谦的目光不由自主的随着其移动，亲眼看着它最后坠入深色的毯子留下潮湿的印迹，而由于姿势的原因，湿痕下方射精产生的晕翳也显露无疑，其实金有谦看过bambam高潮时的表现就有些不确定，毕竟都是男人，手活多多少少都做过，射精的瞬间会有暂时性的抽搐是必然的，只是没想到bambam的反应会这么剧烈。  
但即使是已经有些心理准备，金有谦在看到这一幕后还是有些难以置信，毕竟bambam没经过任何人的触碰就直接泄了出来，金有谦一时不知道该如何评价，“你…”，他想张口说点什么，但又不知道怎么开口，毕竟场面既香艳又尴尬，想了想还是挑了最稳妥的“还好吗？”，bambam不答，或者是没法答，光是忍住羞耻不要哭出声已经耗费了他很多力气，体内的热浪还在不断地翻涌，他不知道自己还能在保持清醒的情况下撑多久，如果他又想之前一样失去意识他不知道他会有什么后果，自己已经弄脏了饲主的毯子，bambam无暇顾及被发现后他会不会生气，情潮已经汹涌到让他视线都有些模糊，想要抒发却不得方法，身旁还有一个对他来说充满吸引力的人，像个定时炸弹一样不知何时会用过电般的快感把他的理智消耗殆尽，最后带着难以承受的欲望和耻意跪趴在对方身下只求可以解放。  
金有谦的关切久久得不到回答，看着bambam强忍到全身都红了，之前微微靠着他的葱白手指仿佛都染上了绯意，眼前的状况令他有些急躁，但却无计可施，想再开口却突然被bambam猛的抓住手腕，力道之大让他稳了稳才避免整个人前倾到bambam身上，他有些惊讶，毕竟bambam看上去虚弱又无助。  
事实上确实是这样，刚才那一下是bambam用尽最后的力气做出的动作，他努力的集中精神，让吐字尽量清晰，“拜托你…要么…现在离开…要么…留下…帮帮我”，为了让金有谦明白要帮什么，他自暴自弃般的拉着刚才抓住的手往自己下腹探去，对方指尖带着比他身体温度低不少的凉意触碰到自己身上，bambam舒服的快要哭出来，呼吸中带着细细的哭腔。  
金有谦不是没想过自己要不要回避一下，他又不是傻子，虽然目前这个状况真的有些魔幻，但就算是bambam出于不知道什么原因想要打飞机，他也该避着点。但或许是人的劣根性，又或是bambam的表现实在是诱人，他想走的时候被bambam给吓到没走成，等到情况不得不让他做出选择的时候他的视线已经离不开bambam，他现在走不了了。更何况bambam抓着他的手直接就抚上了自己的性器，饶是有些心理准备也有些慌乱，金有谦也有些喘了，更要命的是他感觉到自己也有些意乱情迷的硬了起来。

选择也似乎就在刹那之间，停在bambam会阴处的手没有动，金有谦站起来的同时那只手也随着他的动作离开，bambam心里说不出是松了口气还是失落，刚才的一番行动已经用尽了他的所有力气，金有谦完全站直的时候他终于哭了出来，带着些他自己都不懂的无助和委屈，在眼眶里打转了许久的水珠终于滑落，他有些急促的抽气，想要控制住眼泪。下一秒他被一只手抚上后颈，盖在身上的毯子被人扯下，“张嘴”，bambam顺从的张开嘴，全盘接受金有谦的吻和对方含在口中的水，一部分水在过程中从嘴中滑落，顺着好看的下颚线滴落到身上。  
金有谦本想努力的做个正人君子，好不容易把自身正直点加到出生以来的最高值，还没等他努力控制自己挪出一步，bambam的哭声就让他的理智宣布下线，他在心里叹了口气，清楚的知道接下去会发生什么，而他也会为此负责。说到底他本来也心甘情愿，只是没想到关系这么快就会变质，刚才他就注意到了，在空调房里吹了太多冷气，bambam的嘴唇已经有些起皮，一开始递给他的水也没喝，后来身体软成那样就更不可能了，他拿起杯子含了口水，俯身喂到bambam嘴里  
bambam不会接吻，金有谦让他张嘴他就乖乖的张开，感受到有水渡进来他就努力的吞咽，全身都因为金有谦的靠近重新软了下来，云里雾里的听到金有谦让把舌头伸出来，他乖乖的照做后被金有谦含在嘴里，他说不上什么感觉，有一些轻微的拉扯感，但两人唇舌交缠带给他的舒适度是极高的，身体也像有了感应一般想向前迎合，来不及咽下的津液顺着肌肤纹理流淌。直到bambam因为缺氧微微的挣扎，金有谦才将他放开，少年眼里水光氤氲，原本清澈又透亮的眼神由于缺氧和欲望的冲击染上了迷蒙，小脸憋的通红，刚被放开的嘴唇上还带着些津液，被吮的颜色鲜艳，此时因为供氧不足还有些呆愣。  
看起来像被操坏了一样…  
金有谦无端冒出这样的想法，bambam现在的样子诱人的紧，手顺着身体缓缓下移，最后抚上了bambam早已挺立起来的下体，才碰上bambam就忍不住大口的喘息，呼吸间全是热气，两人离的近，那像是带着诱惑实体般的气息全被金有谦接收，然后显现在他带着欲望的眼神里，他上下抚弄着bambam形状清秀的性器，最前方的小口已经开始分泌出液体，随着动作带出水声，听上去淫秽又色情，“啊…我…嗯…”，bambam忍不住呻吟出声，又像是觉得羞耻般的紧紧咬住下颚，努力的把快要收不住的声音压回去，金有谦手法变换，上下移动的手轻轻的推开包皮揉搓敏感的部位，让bambam忍不住惊呼，秀气的柱体开始上下抽动，马眼分泌出更多的液体，剧烈的快感让bambam忍不住的挺腰，将自己的下体往前送，好让那双手带给他更多刺激。  
金有谦一边帮bambam抚慰性器，一边在bambam的耳垂上舔吻，本就敏感的耳后被带有沙砾感的舌头划过，金有谦眼看着bambam细腻的皮肤被他激起成片的小凸起，bambam喘息更盛，轻咬见整个左耳已经变的通红，金有谦舔吻着向下，嘴里含糊不清，“没事的，叫出来也没关系”，说话间手已经抚上了胸前的一点，配合舌头挑逗玩弄，让它变得肿大挺立，滋滋的水声从胸口间穿出，bambam不由得抱住金有谦在胸前作乱的头，难耐的向前挺身，电流般的快感  
从胸前炸裂一路向下反馈到那正在被人服务的性器，正在吐水的马眼缩了缩，像是快要到顶了，紧紧咬住的嘴中发出甜腻的鼻音。金有谦见状加快了撸动的速度，同时伸出小指时不时的在已经快要承受不住的出口处轻轻剐蹭，bambam的喘息又重又急促，整个人抖的不像话，最后终于在金有谦坏心眼的轻轻一掐中他尖叫着射了出来  
“啊！”高潮带给bambam的刺激让他只能发出单纯的音节，抒发了两次以后热浪稍微减退但存在感依旧强烈，之前想要尽力忽略的后穴传来一阵阵麻痒，激的他在沙发上不安的扭动，他并不知道在张合间那敏感的部位已经将身下坐着的布料浸出淫糜的湿痕，他有些脱力的靠在沙发上，整个人胸膛剧烈起伏，胸前还没有完全干透的水光随着他的动作起伏，金有谦看的血脉喷张，话语间带着浓浓的欲望，“好点了吗？”，已经在金有谦手下释放了一次的bambam稍微有些坦诚，刚射完的声音里还有些沙哑，“痒…”  
“嗯？”虽说坦诚但到底还是羞耻，贤者时间的bambam声音还是低了点，见金有谦没听清，bambam又红着脸重复了一遍，“我说…痒…”  
金有谦虽说不是阅片无数但也是个看过片的人，之前因为好奇还特意去观摩了几部GV，大概是能理解bambam的意思，他有些苦恼，“家里没有…额…润滑…来着”  
“可是…”，bambam觉得有些难以启齿，断断续续的有些词不达意“它…它太痒了…后面…我”，金有谦顺着bambam美好的腰线往股间探去，湿滑的触感令他有些诧异，犹自镇静他开口，“挺湿的了…或许可以不用”，bambam刚应了一声，不知道怎么回答才好，就被金有谦抱起来两腿分开坐到了身上，隔着布料也能感受到的炙热硬挺的戳着bambam的会阴，因为后穴的麻痒保持在半硬状态的性器又有了抬头的趋势。  
手指探入柔软的穴口，内里分泌出的肠液让指间的抽插变得顺利，感应到了手指的侵入，潮热的内壁贪婪的吸附，与探索内里的手指推拉纠缠，水声靡靡，bambam用力的喘息，手指在内里按压摩擦，从腰眼泛上来的酥麻让bambam轻喘出声，金有谦增加抽插的手指，而早已经湿意泛滥的后穴没有任何阻碍的重新将手指含入其中，探索的程度越来越深，摸索了一会金有谦终于找到了bambam的敏感点，擦过的瞬间bambam猛的打了个激灵，性器完全挺立，掌握了以后金有谦着重照顾着那块软肉，轻按撩拨，随着他的动作bambam无意识的扭腰，想要追逐更深的快感。  
金有谦自觉扩张的差不多，重新把bambam抱起来面朝沙发，“撑不住的话还是趴着吧”，说完解下了裤腰，已经蓄势待发的性器从内裤中弹出，甩到了bambam翘起的臀肉上发出轻微“啪“的响声，bambam觉得自己脸上更热了，想调整成更易承受的姿势又努力的往下压了压腰，而这个时候的还有动作对于金有谦而言更像是无声的邀请，他眼神暗了暗，狭窄的缝隙中带着水光的柔软穴口暴露无遗，此时正一张一合的收缩着，仿佛在期待着什么，就像一朵缓缓开放的花朵等待完全绽开的那一刻。

金有谦挺身，炙热的性器抵上不停张合的穴肉，很快就被贪婪的小嘴包裹住，里面的软肉不停的缠裹，被拓开的紧致后穴给金有谦带来舒畅的快感，慢慢的进入穴口深处，里面的层层肉壁包裹，令他舒爽不已。金有谦手扶住bambam的腰，开始试探性的来回耸动，感受着嫩肉对他的极尽挽留，试探着抽插了几次以后，两人都适应了下体的连接，金有谦才忍耐到极限一般的开始打桩似的大开大合，性器退回到快要掉出穴口的程度再用力的重新捅进去，聚在一起的穴肉被肉刃重新破开，金有谦腰身紧绷，bambam被顶的向前耸动，冲击的感觉太过于鲜明，让他只能发出单音节的气音，冲刺的性器在戳弄间不停地蹭过敏感点，努力吸住他的肉穴深处开始痉挛收缩，bambam喘息不已，强烈的快感让他食髓知味，在金有谦后退的时候努力的抬高自己的屁股向后挺动迎合，再被金有谦向前突进的时候被撞的更深，他渐渐的被顶到趴伏在沙发上，布艺沙发面料的粗粝磨蹭着胸口的挺立，抽插的过程中垂下的性器时不时也会被布料照料到，给他带来更深的刺激，性器被摩擦带来的快感尖锐又激烈，他更加努力的压低身体，好让自己在被金有谦插到底的时候挺立的性器可以再次摩擦到沙发的布料  
粗壮的性器全根没入，不断在软嫩敏感的穴心摩擦，顶的bambam全身发颤，后穴不受控制的分泌淫液，把穴口周围沾染的湿湿嗒嗒，性器在甬道里大力的抽查，动作间带出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，配合着囊袋抽打臀肉的啪啪声显得淫秽不堪，金有谦捅的又深又狠，bambam除了婉转喘息外别无他法，视线在挺动间浮浮沉沉，快感被无限延长，脑海里全是浓稠的化不开的情欲，他被插的失去力气，软肉一般的摊在沙发上，只有后穴不停的收紧挽留体内硕大的炙热。  
金有谦抽出性器，将bambam重新翻转过来，bambam感受到体内巨物的离开，眼中带着迷茫的水汽看过来，像是已经被操熟了一般，金有谦看到这一幕火热硬的更盛，肉刃重新重重的捅进去，像是要把bambam捅穿一般，bambam脸颊烧红，眼中忍不住弥漫生理性的泪水，最终积聚的太多从眼眶中滑落，被金有谦温柔的舔去，“别哭，bambam别哭”，金有谦嘴上温柔，动作上却一点都不放松，快感从穴心升起蔓延到全身，舒爽的令bambam想要回绝自己不是的力气都没有  
柱身在抽插间被淫液粘的发亮，胯部用力撞上细嫩的臀肉，囊袋冲撞着bambam湿漉漉的腿根，后穴湿的好像每次抽插都会将里面的液体带出一般打湿胯下的毛发  
“哈啊…哈啊…”bambam越发控制不住的呻吟越来越急促，穴道也越绞越紧，金有谦知道bambam快到了，动作越发激烈，汹涌的快感从下体传来，bambam喘的几乎发不出声音，身前的性器在强有力的抽插和布料偶尔的剐蹭中终于达到了顶峰，喷射出来的液体淋在深色的沙发上晃眼的紧，后穴不停地绞紧痉挛，软肉像是有了意识一般吸力强劲的吮着金有谦的前端，金有谦几乎要被用力收紧的后穴吸到缴械，又强忍着抽插了数十下，才终于在bambam体内射了出来，bambam还没从高潮中彻底平复，金有谦在内里喷射出来的液体打到穴心，还未平复的敏感身体又开始轻轻抽搐。  
高潮后的两人都有些脱力，金有谦从茶几上拿过那杯晾在那好久的水，喝了几口以后再一点一点的喂到bambam嘴里，嘴张开的时间太久bambam自然是渴的不行，张嘴去接一来一往间呼吸又有些粗重了。  
刚开荤只做一次当然是不够的，可现在客厅这战场看样子是不能用了，正好两人出了一身的汗，金有谦抱起bambam便样浴室走起，bambam毫无准备突然被抱起吓的死死勒住金有谦的后颈。  
两个人挤在花洒下虽然bambam身形已经很不占地方但还是有些挤，“我没力气了…“，怀里的人小声的控诉，金有谦笑着啄吻对方的嘴唇，语气中极尽温柔，“没关系，你只用靠着我就好了”，说完就着刚才还没来得及流出体内的精液混合着肠液就再次干了进去，bambam被抬起了一条腿，只能无力的攀在金有谦身上低吟，操到敏感点的时候轻声的尖叫，然后被金有谦吻住，两个人在花洒下做了几次，最后bambam已经射不出什么东西了，勉强出来的东西都是稀稀拉拉的，bambam无力的靠在金有谦怀里，消耗了大量体力以后他有些昏昏欲睡，“睡吧，辛苦了”，金有谦温柔的吻着bambam的发间，然后仔细的照着刚才现去百度的知识给bambam做清理，将人轻柔的放到床上以后盖上薄被，空调开到合适的温度，金有谦将客厅随意的收拾了下，重新回到卧室打开自己的日记。

九月九日  
我很喜欢，bambam  
……

写完之后，金有谦将日记放好，侧身搂紧了睡得正熟的少年，吻落在他的眼睑。


End file.
